A Place to Belong
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Ichigo travels to Korea and finds herself attracted to a certain guy named Rai. NOBLESSE CROSSOVER! Rai/FemIchi M rated


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NOBLESSE**

**For RamecupMiso my best friend. I hope you like it =)**

**Rai/FemIchi**

_**A Place to Belong**_

Spring announces itself early in the park with it's sweet wild flowers and lovely red tulips lifting up to color the distant blue sky. Turning toward the warm breeze, Rai's eyes settle on the shape of a woman who has been seated in that precise spot every evening this week. He is happy to see the sunlight bathing that vibrant orange hair with rich specks of gold.

"Hey Rai!" Ichigo waves watching the dark-haired man walk up and sit down on the bench next to her. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I am... glad to see you." he admits, lacing one leg over his knee. "I admit to coming to this park only to find you."

"I know what you mean." she replies watching how the wind swirls around his stylish black hair transfixing her to this spot. There he stands with a strikingly out of place elegance. To Ichigo it is like the wind moves around him in sweeps of sheer devotion. With the bright sun shining on his back to illuminate outwards his presence is like the horizon at dawn. The mere existence of a person capable of doing that so effortlessly makes her heart pause.

"_How many days, months or even years are enough to say that you truly know someone?"_ he ponders studying carefully every detail of her lovely face. Like Frankenstein, his most trusted companion, this woman knows him very well. She doesn't_ 'know'_ more than those he considers his friends, he isn't a man to speak much of his own past. It's that she perfectly comfortable with what she does know, and doesn't push her way into things he wishes to remain quiet about.

"I found a job at a ramen shop about a block from here." she laughs, tilting her head up to look at the sky. "It's not enough to support me, but..I suppose it's my only option for the skills I have." Shooting him an embarrassed glance she chews at her lower lip so tempted to just pour it all out to him. He is a kind man and would listen, but then if she did it might change how he looks at her. Some things... no matter how kind a person might be are impossible to accept. _"Rai, I'm glad you don't know that I'm a shinigami. I want to protect you from that part of my life."_

Slipping a hand into his white linen breast pocket he pulls out his cellphone and presses the auto dial button. "Frankenstein, I am bringing someone home." He hangs up and calmly returns his phone to his pocket. "Come along, Ichigo."

"Rai... I um.." the words of protest fall flat, she knows she has nowhere to stay. "Alright." Ichigo reaches out to take his offered hand for a split second she senses something unusual about him. Something that almost feels familiar, but it's gone before Ichigo can put a shape to it.

Indeed, they both have their secrets.

~/~

Opening the door to the guest room, Frankenstein shifts his eyes to the woman his Master brought home so abruptly. This _Ichigo Kurosaki_ is an outsider, with something hiding just under the surface. It's like a shadow clinging to her back, and that worries Frankenstein. People like this... woman should NOT even set eyes upon his Master. "Please make yourself at home." he tells her unfeelingly, his gaze and mouth turned down in a frown. "Dinner is promptly served at seven. Do not be late." he warns before setting a small worn backpack on the floor._ "Master, I know you have a tendency to collect strays, but this one shocks me more than when you brought home that werewolf."_

"I know I don't belong here." Ichigo finally speaks up, turning her head to give Frankenstein a smile. "Rai doesn't seem like the kind of man you argue with, so I accepted his offer without thinking it through completely. I will leave in the morning."

"Then I beg your forgiveness." he says raising a hand up to his chest feeling guilty for glaring at her so intensely. "I'm sure my Master has his reasons for allowing you to come here."

"Your Master? Do people still talk like that?"

"I will _always_ call Master, Master. He is the finest person I have ever known."

"I like him too." she admits with a slight blush filling her cheeks, although her 'like' and his 'like' might be slightly different. Rai is the most handsome man she has ever seen.

The first day she met him, she was sitting on a blanket in the park with a drink in one hand, a book in another and happened to look up. The loyalty Frankenstein is showing for Rai makes her feel happy. People who are loved are well protected. "Rai... isn't sure how to express himself, but I can tell that he wants too and I can also sense how incredibly generous he is."

Her words touch Frankenstein's heart. Not many can see past his Master's quiet nature, or see the willing heart he has for others. "You are welcome to stay here as long as my Master wishes."

"Thanks! Can I call you Frank?"

"Not if you are expecting me to answer."

"Ha!" Ichigo picks up her backpack and watches the door shut behind Frankenstein letting her laughter drifting away with the sounds of his retreating footsteps. Tilting her body, she slumps to the floor. The quiet, the little moments of relaxation always bring with it the weight of what you long to forget.

"_I have to choose? After all I've..."_

"_You must have known this day would eventually come?"_

"_Urahara-san, It doesn't matter what I decide..." _

"_Take a few weeks before giving them an answer, Kurosaki-san. Go on a trip away from this place so you can- Kurosaki-san?"_

The bowl of ramen looks plump and perfect Frankenstein notes pouring Rai a cup of tea and silently setting it next to his masters hand. The True Noblesse, his Master for countless years loves his 'grown' ramen but he still is not eating. "Master, is the food-" but he stops speaking the moment his Master's glance slants towards to hall where the guest room is. "I told that woman not to be late." his voice grates with his nerves. "I will go and fetch her at-"

"I would like to go." Rai says lifting from his chair at the table.

"Master, there is no reason for you to trouble yourself." Frankenstein replies with a formal bow. "Please allow me to summon her." Walking towards the hallway he begins to pass Rai only to stop dead in his tracks when a hand touches his shoulder. "Master?"

"I am in love with her."

Astonished and dumbfounded, Frankenstein's eyes widen. "Then, you should go to her, Master." Has his Master ever? No... not once. What should he as his servant do to help? "Master... I'm going to... spend the evening in the lab. Yes! I'll be down there until breakfast. And... If you need anything at all please call me on my cell. Otherwise, I will see you both in morning." He gives Rai a wide nervous smile. Oh, he is being obvious, but this is his Master. _"My Master is in love!"_

"Her name is Ichigo." Rai tilts his head and closes his eyes with a small smile. "Isn't that cute?"

"Yes, Master."

~/~

"Kurosaki-san?" A voice stirs her mind from the dream, her eyes open to find Rai directly above her with his crimson eyes glowing with concern. "Oh, Rai... I didn't hear you come in."

"I became anxious when you didn't come to dinner." he says walking past her without pulling his gaze from her tear soaked cheeks. "I knocked, but when I heard your tears..."

"I-I'm fine!" she waves her hand in front of her face, then suddenly realizes he has caught her. Did he say, he heard her tears?That's an odd way of putting at her face with her fingers, she sits on her legs struggling to put on a strong face. "See all better." The last thing she needs is to push her problems on him. _"Frankenstein might kick my ass if I make Rai unhappy."_

"If you aren't fine, you should just say so." Offering her a white handkerchief from his white jacket pocket, he holds the fabric in front of her face. Rai senses it then. This woman is swimming in responsibility and unwilling to allow someone else in. Her own isolation is drowning her. _"We are alike creatures."_ The power he felt when he first set eyes on her is permeating the small room in waves. "You aren't alone. I am here."

"Rai... why do you talk to me so softly? No one else does!" she pleads covering her face with her palms. "I don't let them!"

"Why do you ask," he replies reaching out to gently touch her by the shoulder. "when the feelings between us are so obvious?"

"I-I wasn't sure you felt that way too." Her gaze meets his again, the strange fluttering of her stomach eases instantly. _"His beautiful crimson eyes... comfort me in the most horrible way." _

Encouraged by her blush, by the tilt of her head, the leaning of her body towards him, Rai moves his hand from her shoulder to tug at her waist. Bringing her closer to his side he follows his instincts, and lightly brushes their lips together. Instantly his blood stirs, the feeling hiding just under his skin for her surfaces with a flash of awareness.

Ichigo sensing he is about to pull away suddenly wraps her arms around him, her fingers wringing at his white blazer. "Don't pull away." she says letting the rush of his lips come over her. Closing her eyes her lips move against his, her heart pounding louder in her ears the longer they touch.

With her pressed firmly against his chest, he cups her face in his hands and leans into the kiss hungrily tasting her. The heat on his tongue, the softness of her mouth on his lips, drive him to lean over her, his palms flattening on the hardwood floor next to her hips. Sweet scents of tulips and vanilla fill up his mind tearing at the fragile control of his desire. It would be so easy to give into what his mind and body dictate right now. Ichigo is soft and warm and her feminine curves press against his own clothed body, causing his curiosity to wonder about how they would feel in his palms and under his fingertips. Swallowing hard he starts to pull from the kiss, but her fingers begin to tug hastily at his clothes.

Arching up, Ichigo deepens the kiss again. Excitement, and anticipation makes her pulse pound in her ears. He isn't pushing her away, he seems content with her exploration. _"More of this, I have to touch him." _Flicking her tongue gingerly over his wet mouth, she tastes the sensitive flesh around his lips. Heat passes between them like falling under a spell. Next comes the upper lip, so plump, just asking to be nibbled on. After another lick she is rewarded by Rai´s quiet groan, the unrestrained sound only fueling her already coiling need for more. With a tilt of her head she starts to trail small kisses along Rai´s jaw, enjoying the fresh, clean scent of his skin as her hands finally tug the blazer down his shoulders his shirt following after that so her palms splay on Rai´s firm chest.

When those small hands slide down his chest, Rai bites his lip. His skin flushes hot everywhere her hands touch. Suddenly the things that make them seem so far away dissolve into the overwhelming need to kiss. Yes, to touch her plump, moist lips again... "I-I can't hold back." he whispers, dipping his head down to trailing soft open mouthed kisses along Ichigo´s collarbone.

"D-Don't stop then." Ichigo mutters letting her eyes slips shut. Steamy and open mouthed, Rai's lips trail hotly on her pricking skin. Down, lower, hotter, where she needs to feel him, his breathy kisses lead to the valley between her breasts, instantly his weight shifts her under him again and forcing her to her back against the floor. _"Oh, hell he is good at this."_

Licking a hot path with his tongue his circles a nipple feeling it perk in response. Tenderly he moves over her curves taking into memory the scent, the softness, and the sounds she offers with each caress. His own heart drums loud in his chest. He needs to keep going, to keep pleasuring her until she can experience the same desires coursing under her own golden skin. Roaming across her breasts, he is lost for words, it feels good to just be... closer. "Mmm..."

"Rai?" Concerned she pauses for a moment as he becomes still. "Is something wrong?"

"I am very much in love with you" he admits sliding his palms down her smooth back.

"Rai... I-" Needing to say something, anything to respond to his feelings Ichigo's fingers begin to glide up his back and into his hair. Gently she presses kisses to his right shoulder blade while her mind floods with the tender words he has spoken. People don't treat her this way... they just don't. And deep down... she has always wanted it. "I love you too." she whispers in his ear, instantly feeling her face flush.

Watching another smile spread on her lips Rai's eyes travel across her tan shoulders and graceful slim arms. When he reaches her breasts, he has to stop and take a deep breath at the sight of tiny, dark pink hard peaks crowning her heaving chest. He can not resist the urge to suckle on each pointed peak. Again he finds her warm, and supple, his lips gliding down the valley of her breasts.

"Ahhh." Ichigo arches enjoying his touch, his hips lifting towards his. "Clothes.. too many clothes."

Both pairs of pants are discarded followed by under clothes in a heap on the floor. Finally naked passion takes over, she can't contain the need in her own body. Clutching at his shoulders she lifts her hips against him, his hard cock pressing back. "Ahh." Making small bites from his shoulder down to his pecs she listens to his gasps and shudders, enjoying the taste of his skin. She lays back down with her head buried into Rai´s chest as he settles between her slightly spread long thighs, his hard length slipping seamlessly between the already slick folds of her pussy. With a soft cry she arches when his hand starts to caress her there and his fingers flick at her sensitive clit repeatedly, causing her to whimper and push against him. But when Rai´s lips close at her throat to suck insistently and two fingers push into her entrance, she can not help herself. She drifts into her first climax almost instantly. "Ahh! I need you!"

"Need you too." he whispers softly against her panting mouth laying against her body. Pushing forward his cock eases inside her, instantly becoming slick with her juices. "Warm... it's so warm." he groans surprised at the tightness wrapping around him. "You feel so soft on the inside." he tells her, keeping his voice and movements achingly slow. Below him, on his guest room floor is something beautifully his with her vibrant orange hair splayed out like a curtain. Rai starts to slide in and out of her heat, sweat beading on his forehead as she hungrily follows his every move with her hips.

The sensation pulsating through every tiny part of her is so incredible. Ichigo moans as Rai keeps rocking into her the pleasure rising steadily, then suddenly peaking. "Oh!" Her body shudders under him, her legs wrap around his hips securely. Forcing her eyes to stay open she gazes at the tender expression on his face. This is the place... the place she has been missing with other lovers. Handsome and focused on her, his crimson eyes holding her within their shimmering depths, all Rai´s feelings hiding. To all his awakened passion, kindness, to what she means to him... "_That place where I belong."_ Her hands clutch at his back again, her hips rising to let him sink deeper inside and fill her whole body. The pleasure now too high she comes over and over with each new thrust, her cries muffling under Rai´s kisses.

The rush of emotion flowing between Rai and Ichigo builds again. Looking down he watches her as she comes again. The light in her eyes, the rosy bloom of her breasts making her skin glow this incredible peachy color pleads at him for release. Suddenly her entire body grabs at him, with his control slipping his hips move faster, crashing into her with abandon. His body surrenders to her. Tipping him over the edge, his muscles tense up screaming out his climax.

In the aftermath he carries her to his bedroom laying her down on a soft blue duvet and falls into bed next to her. His crimson eyes instantly find hers looking right back at him. "I want you to have something."

"Hmm?" Ichigo watches curiously as Rai lifts a hand up and elegant moves two of his fingers in a circle. Red liquid coalesces into a small round band and drops into Rai's palm. "What's this for?"

"I have one just like it." he tells her slipping it on her middle finger. "It will keep us together even if we must part." Lifting his left hand, he gives her a small wave showing her the ring on his finger.

"Alright, thank you Rai." Ichigo says and closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Ichigo." she whispers keeping his eyes on her until they both drift off to sleep.

~/~

In the morning he wakes finding her gone, the pack from the guest room missing. In the pit of his stomach and unsatisfied groan rumbles out, and Frankenstein appears just behind him.

"Has our guest left already?"

"Yes..." Rai replies softly, his head tilting slightly.

"Oh Master... shall I go and find her?" Frankenstein quickly asks sensing the sadness come over the man next to him.

"It's not necessary." he responds turning to walk down the hallway and into the kitchen. "She found the answer she was looking for." Sitting down at the table in his pristine white suit Rai lifts a hand to pick up his chopsticks. The glinting of the ring on his finger and the recollection that Ichigo has it's matching counterpart makes him smile. "I also found something I was looking for."

"Do you think she return one day?" Frankenstein asks pouring a cup of hot tea for Rai and setting it next to his breakfast plate. _"Master is sad. I will go and fetch her myself!"_

"Of course. This is the place she belongs."

* * *

Hey all hope you liked it~! HUGS Fuzzi


End file.
